Pistolas o floretes
by Cris Snape
Summary: "¡Prestad atención, bellaco! Habéis mancillado mi honor. Ahí tenéis mi guante. Recogedlo y decidme, ¿cómo queréis que tenga lugar el duelo? ¿Con pistolas o floretes? Os espero junto al río al amanecer. No faltéis". Conjunto de relatos para el Club de Duelo del "Foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Receta de amor

**PISTOLAS O FLORETES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Décima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **1**

 **Receta de amor**

Salchichas y tocino. Champiñones y judías cocidas. Dos huevos y aceite vegetal. Nada puede faltar.

Eileen consulta la hora. Debe darse prisa. Sólo quedan veinte minutos para que Tobías se levante, hambriento y de mal humor, y acuda a la cocina para exigir su desayuno.

Café con una cucharadita de azúcar y zumo de calabaza. Tobías odia todo de la magia menos un zumo que su esposa convertirá en algo especial.

Asfófelo y ajenjo. Raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

Eileen preparó el Filtro de los Muertos hace años. Todos los días quiere añadirlo al zumo de calabaza y nunca lo hace. Porque ama a Tobías aunque a veces desee que se duerma y no despierte jamás.

Retira el taponcillo del vial. Lo inclina un poco y se detiene. Sólo un poco más y será libre.

—¿Y mi desayuno?

El grito hace que se encoja. Suspira y guarda el vial. La libertad llegará otro día.

* * *

 _¡Dios! Es tan raro volver a los retos después de tanto tiempo… ¡En fin, aquí estoy! No sé cuánto durará mi andadura en los Duelos pero al menos vuelvo a estar más o menos activa._

 _Besetes._


	2. Hambre

**PISTOLAS O FLORETES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Décima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Me ha tocado en suerte el pecado capital de la gula, que por cierto es mi favorito._

 **2**

 **Hambre**

Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio. Solloza mientras agita los brazos y las piernas para liberarse. Fenrir sonríe, se inclina sobre él y le lame la mejilla. Sabe a lágrimas y huele a miedo y el licántropo siente como su hambre se vuelve voraz.

Saliva de anticipación. Sabe por experiencia que los niños son más tiernos y sabrosos. Le acaricia el vientre con suavidad, disfrutando del sonido de su respiración agitada. Amplía la sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de dientes sucios y desordenados, y araña la piel del brazo hasta hacerle sangrar.

Ese aroma hace que pierda el control. El niño grita pero su voz se corta de inmediato. Fenrir le ha mordido en el cuello, seccionando arterias y desgarrando la carne. Está rico pero los ha probado mejores. Tampoco se puede esperar mucho de los muggles.

Lo devora hasta que sólo quedan huesos. Su hambre está saciada, al menos hasta la próxima vez.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. La llamada

**PISTOLAS O FLORETES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Décima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Tengo que escribir sobre Louis Weasley manejando un teléfono móvil._

 **3**

 **La llamada**

La tía Audrey tiene los ojos negros y siempre sonríe. Es su tía favorita porque jamás le regaña y sobre todo porque siempre le hace regalos. La tía Audrey es muggle, así que dichos presentes suelen ser fascinantes y extraños, cosas que un brujo no puede comprar en el callejón Diagón.

Cuando Louis cumple trece años, tía Audrey le regala un teléfono móvil.

—Si algún día estás en problemas, sólo coge esto y llámame.

Esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza como si acabara de oírlas. Y es que Louis está en problemas. No sabe cómo ha llegado a esa situación pero está en mitad de una calle de Londres, rodeado de vehículos motorizados que hacen ruido. La gente le grita y Louis tiene miedo.

Mira el teléfono. Tiembla un poco cuando lo agarra y lo agita en el aire como si fuera una varita.

—¡Tía Audrey!

Pero la tía no viene. El móvil no funciona.

* * *

 _He escrito esta viñetita deprisa y corriendo porque mañana me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el viernes, así que no sé yo cómo habrá quedado._

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. La borrachera

**PISTOLAS O FLORETES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Décima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Tengo que escribir un reto muy chungo. Odio a todo el mundo._

 **4**

 **La borrachera**

 **A** storia cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿ **B** orracho otra vez?

— **C** ielo, yo…

 **D** raco intentó abrazarla pero no se lo permitió.

—¿ **E** s que no lo entiendes? — **F** uriosa, lo empujó para quitárselo de encima—. **G** oyle me ha llamado por red flú, muerto de preocupación. **H** a estado buscándote por todas partes — **I** diota y todo, Gregory era un buen amigo—. ¡ **J** oder, Draco!

— **K** ensington.

 **L** a voz de su marido se convirtió en un sollozo.

— **M** i padre a veces me llevaba allí y me contaba cosas que eran mentira pero… **N** adie debería pasar por algo así, Astoria.

 **Ñ** ono. **O** tro día del año, Draco se hubiera calificado con dicho apelativo.

—¿ **P** or qué está muerto? ¿ **Q** uién lo mató?

 **R** ealmente no tenía una respuesta. **S** ólo quería evitar que Draco sufriera tanto.

—¿ **T** e apetece una taza de té? ¿ **U** nas pastas? ¿ **V** ino?

— **W** hisky, por favor. **X** ana mía, te quiero.

 **Y** dicho eso, sonrió con dulzura. **Z** oquete, eso era y así lo amaba.

* * *

 _Escribir esta viñeta ha sido jodidamente difícil, pero supongo que ahí reside el misterio de un Duelo Final de nuestro Club. Hay un par de letras que están metidas con calzador pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Quiero señalar que una Xana es un tipo de hada asturiana. Draco y Astoria visitaron la cornisa cantábrica una vez, se empaparon de su mitología y Astoria se quedó con ese apelativo cariñoso. ¡Ea! Así fue._

 _Ha sido un honor llegar hasta aquí. Ahora sólo puedo decir que espero que gane la mejor. Besetes y gracias por organizar esta actividad tan divertida._


	5. El traidor

**PISTOLAS O FLORETES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Undecima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **5**

 **El traidor**

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

—Sirius, deja que te explique.

—¿Explicar qué? ¡Eres un traidor de mierda! ¡Has matado a James y a Lily!

—Escúchame, por favor.

—¡No! ¡Cállate, cabrón!

— El Señor Tenebroso iba a matarme. Tú no sabes lo aterrador que es, las cosas que puede hacer. No tenía más remedio, Canuto.

—¡Deberías haber muerto! ¡Por ellos! ¡Tus amigos! Si fueras un auténtico Gryffindor, jamás los hubieras vendido.

—Eso es muy bonito en tu mundo de fantasía, Black. La vida real es muy distinta. Nadie se sacrifica por nadie.

—¡Yo lo hubiera hecho, joder!

—Eso es porque eres estúpido. Siempre lo has sido. Presumiendo, creyéndote mejor que los demás. ¿Y quién eres, Sirius? Un idiota que ha venido hasta aquí sin decírselo a nadie. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?

—Voy a matarte con mis propias manos, rata inmunda.

—No. Eso no va a pasar. Lo siento, amigo, pero esta vez gano yo. ¡ _Bombarda!_

* * *

 _Espero que las palabras estén correctas. Las he contado a mano y todo, así que espero el visto bueno de los Jefes._

 _Últimamente me ha dado por escribir sobre los Merodeadores, no sé por qué. No son personajes que me gusten especialmente pero me gusta imaginar ese momento entre Sirius y Peter. Ahí dejo su charla, que podría haber sido así… O no._

 _¿Reviews?_


	6. Amigos

**PISTOLAS O FLORETES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Undecima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _La siguiente viñeta está inspirada por "_ _ **The sundblind"**_ _de Juan Gris_

* * *

 **6**

 **Amigos**

La luz invernal se filtra a través de una persiana de madera. La habitación es pequeña y está llena cosas rotas. Sentado en una silla, Gellert le observa en silencio. Tiene una taza de té en la mano y la misma sonrisa ladina de siempre.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Albus. Siéntate, por favor.

Duda porque sería fácil dejarse seducir por esos ojos maléficos.

—Esta no es una visita de cortesía.

Suena duro, inflexible. Gellert sigue sonriendo.

—Ya me lo temía.

—Tienes que parar.

—¿Por qué?

Por el Bien Mayor. Porque está a punto de provocar una guerra que causará miles de muertes. Porque no quiere tener que pelear contra él.

—Es lo correcto.

Gellert amplía aún más su sonrisa. No discuten porque ambos saben que Albus ha perdido la batalla.

—Quédate. Una última noche juntos en París.

Está a punto de sucumbir. Finalmente se desaparece con la molesta sensación de haber fracasado en todo.

* * *

 _Sinceramente, no entiendo el arte cubista y tampoco me gusta. He tenido que mirar durante mucho tiempo este cuadro para que me inspirara y finalmente ha conseguido enviarme al París de los años 20, antes de que Gellert se convirtiera en el monstruo que después fue pero cuando ya tenía su plan en marcha. Creo que Dumbledore intentó más de una vez hablar con él, aunque quizá con muy poco ímpetu. Ahí queda la cosa._


End file.
